1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a nanofiber composite, and more particularly, to a nanofiber composite including a conductive or semiconductive organic material, a method of manufacturing the nanofiber composite, and a field effect transistor including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nanowires have a large specific surface area per unit volume. Accordingly, they may contribute to improving the performances of devices and also reducing the size thereof, and thus much research is being conducted into replacing two-dimensional thin films in general devices with nanowires.
Organic material-based nanowires may be simpler and less inexpensively manufactured when compared to inorganic material-based nanowires and may be applied to a flexible substrate. Electrospinning is an efficient way to manufacture nanofibers including organic nanowires having a diameter ranging from several ten to several hundred nanometers.
Conventionally, electrospinning of a conductive or semiconductor polymer has been conducted by dissolving the conductive or semiconductor polymer in a solvent. A nanofiber formed by electrospinning of conductive or semiconductor polymer has suitable electrical properties. However, since conductive or semiconductor polymers are sensitive to moisture and oxygen in air, physical properties of a nanofiber formed of conductive or semiconductor polymers may be changed by the ambient humidity or oxygen, or electrical properties of the nanofiber may deteriorate with time.